Recently, a chip-scale camera module (CSCM) has been attracting attention as a miniature camera module mounted on a mobile phone, mobile game machine, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer or the like. As the chip-scale camera module, a camera module substantially the same size as an image sensor can be obtained by using a fixed focus lens.
If an attempt is made to mount a passive component such as a capacitor on this type of camera module, it is necessary to provide a printed circuit board on the camera module and arrange the capacitor together with the image sensor on the board. Therefore, a space for disposing a capacitor and lens holder must be provided around the image sensor. As a result, the advantage of the chip-scale camera module cannot be fully exhibited and it becomes difficult to reduce the size.
Further, it is considered to arrange a board having a capacitor contained therein under the image sensor, but in this case, the height of the module increases. There is also an example in which a capacitor is disposed between the lens and the image sensor. However, this example is applied to a normal camera module with a casing sufficiently larger than the chip scale and cannot be applied to a chip-scale camera module.